In the Life of Calvin Seamus McFly
by bttf4444
Summary: First story, the former Marty McFly discovers that he has a new name - Calvin. Second story, Calvin's son - Martin Emmett McFly - and his friends cope with the aftermath of The Great Chase.
1. The Great Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 26, 1985  
10:28 AM PST_

Marty McFly was in bed sleeping. Suddenly, the radio alarm clock came on, playing Back In Time by Huey Lewis and The News.

"So take me away... I don't mind..." warbled Huey's voice, on the radio. "But you better promise me... I'll be back in time... Gotta get back in time..."

"What a nightmare!" Marty whispered, as he was stretching.

As Marty was heading to the kitchen, he caught a glimpse that somehow something was different about the living room. Marty glanced at the living room again. All the furniture was different. It was newer and much better looking than the furniture that used to be there. Marty then walked into the kitchen, where his siblings were having breakfast. Dave was now wearing a suit, and Linda looked much more attractive than she had before.

"Oh, if Paul calls me - tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight," Linda was telling Dave.

With a note of irritation, Dave said, "Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago."

"Now which one was it, Greg or Craig?" Linda asked, with some frustration.

"I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends," groused Dave, obviously annoyed.

With a note of surprise, Marty exclaimed, "What the hell is this?"

"Breakfast," Linda replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

"What, did you sleep in your clothes again last night?" ribbed Dave.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you wearing, Dave?" Marty asked, rather defensively.

"I always wear a suit to the office," Dave replied, giving Marty a strange look, "and my name is Marty. You all right, Calvin?'

"How can _your_ name be Marty?" Marty asked, confused. "Are you telling me that my name is, uh, Calvin?"

"Well, yeah," Dave replied, a little perturbed. "It was, the last time I checked. My name is Martin David McFly, while your name is Calvin Seamus McFly. How could you forget a thing like your name? What on earth happened to you?"

"Well, uh," Marty stammered. _How can my name be Calvin?_

Marty then glanced at his parents. Both of them were looking much better than before. His father, George, had grey hair in a stylish hairstyle - and his mother, Lorraine, looked much thinner than before. Marty fell to the ground, then he got up a few seconds later.

"Calvin, are you all right?" Lorraine asked, concerned.

"I think something bad happened to him, Mom," Dave insisted, concerned. "I mean, he actually forgot what his own name was. He thought that my name was _Dave_ - and he even thought that _his_ name was Marty."

"You guys look great!" exclaimed Marty, as he was in a daze. "Mom, you look so thin!"

"Why, thank you, Calvin," replied Lorraine.

George playfully pinched Lorraine on her bottom.

"George!" Lorraine exclaimed, playfully. Then she turned to Marty and, before kissing him, said, "Good morning, sleepyhead! Good morning, Marty and Linda!"

"Good morning, Mom," Dave replied.

"Good morning, Mom," Linda repeated. Then, turning to Marty, she added, "Oh, Calvin, I almost forgot, Jennifer Parker called."

"Oh, I sure like her, Calvin - she is such a sweet girl," gushed Lorraine. "Isn't tonight the night of the big date?"

Marty, still a little dazed, asked, "What, what, ma?"

"Well, aren't you going up to the lake tonight?" Lorraine asked, confused. "You've been planning it for two weeks."

"Well, ma, we talked about this," protested Marty. "We're not gonna go to the lake - the car's wrecked."

"Wrecked?" George asked, confused.

"Wrecked?" Dave exclaimed. "When did this happen, and..."

"Quiet down - I'm sure the car is fine," assured George.

"Why am I always the last one to know about these things?" groused Dave.

George then opened the door to the garage. Biff was there, wearing a track suit and waxing the McFly's car. There was also a truck with the words "Biff's Auto Dealing" printed on it.

"See, there's Biff out there, waxing it right now," remarked George. Then he turned to Biff, and added, "Now, Biff, I wanna make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one."

"Just finishing up the second coat now," Biff replied.

"Now, Biff, don't con me," George insisted, firmly.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. McFly," stammered Biff. "I mean, I was just starting on the second coat."

George then closed the door and muttered, "That Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something. Been on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him..."

George sat down, and Lorraine sat on her lap.

"... we never would have fallen in love," finished Lorraine.

"That's right," agreed George.

"Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly, this just arrived!" called out Biff, carrying a package. Then, seeing Marty, he added, "Oh, hi, Calvin!" Then to George, Biff said, "I think it's your new book!"

After the box was open, everyone saw that it was a book entitled _A Match Made In Space_, and the author listed was George McFly. On the cover were two teens, who looked a bit like young George and Lorraine - and a spaceman who looked like Marty with his radiation suit on.

"Oh, honey, your first novel," Lorraine gushed.

"Like I always told you, if you put your mind to it - you could accomplish anything," replied George.

"Oh, oh, Calvin, here's your keys," stammered Biff, handing Marty a set of keys. "You're all waxed up - ready for tonight."

"Keys?" asked Marty, stunned. Marty could hardly believe it. Everyone in his family was much happier, Biff was not pushing Marty's father around, his father had just published his first novel - and his name was Calvin! It would seem so strange, not only getting used to the fact that his own was Calvin - but there was also that fact that his older brother was now named Marty.

oooooooooo

Marty was stunned, as he opened up the garage door. In there was the 4x4 Toyota truck that he had admired the day before he travelled back to 1955. This new timeline was already looking cool, aside from the fact that he had a new name. Now if he could only remember something about his life in the new timeline. After all, who know what all could have changed. Marty walked up to the truck and looked inside. He then slapped the door of the truck.

"How about a ride, mister?" asked a familiar voice.

Marty turned around, and he gasped, "Jennifer!" _Well, at least I have the same girlfriend in this timeline_, thought Marty. He walks over to her, and added, "Oh man, are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you."

"Calvin," Jennifer said, stunned. "you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week."

"I haven't," Marty replied, truthfully - not realizing how strange it would sound.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked, with concern. "Is everything all right?"

Marty glanced at the window. He saw that his parents were standing there, smiling as they were watching Marty. They turned and walk off when they realized that he could see them. Marty was still stunned by how different his parents were.

"Aw, yeah, everything is great," purred Marty, as he and his girlfriend began to kiss.

Just then, he heard three sonic booms coming from outside. Marty and Jennifer looked up to see the DeLorean on the driveway. The DeLorean had knocked over a few trash cans. Then Doc climbed out of the DeLorean, wearing a very bright yellow suit.

Running up to Marty and Jennifer, Doc called out, "Calvin! You gotta come back with me!"

"Where?" asked Marty, confused.

"Back to the future!" replied Doc.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Marty, as he saw Doc rummaging through the trash can, picking out some rubbish. "What are you doing, Doc?"

"I need fuel," explained Doc. "Go ahead! Quick! Get in the car."

"No, no, no, Doc - I just got here, okay?" Marty protested. "Jennifer's here. We're gonna take the new truck for a spin.

"Well, bring her along," Doc insisted. "This concerns her too."

"Doc, I don't feel like going on another time travel trip," Marty insisted. "I hardly had a chance to get used to my new life, and I still can't get used to the fact that my new name is Calvin! I just can't believe that Marty is my brother, now."

"Why are so worked up over this, Calvin?" Doc insisted. "You still exist, don't you?"

"I want to stay here, Doc," Marty protested. Then, turning to Jennifer, he added, "I think we should just go, Jennifer. I'll deal with the Doc later."

"Fine, Calvin," Doc said, sighing, "I didn't mean to make you mad at me. Go ahead, and enjoy your day. We'll talk later."

"All right, Doc," Marty replied, as he and Jennifer stepped into his new truck.


	2. Aftermath

_August 10, 2017  
3:43 PM PDT_

Martin Emmett McFly sighed - as he glanced at his girlfriend, Stephanie Stebbs. It sure was far from being an ordinary day - and, in fact, he actually had a little difficulty with remembering what he did that morning. After all, it simply was not everyday that your girlfriend and sister quite ended up getting kidnapped by dimensional-hopping bullies.

The couple were simply finishing up their chip-and-mint ice cream cones, as they stood in front of Andy's Food Shoppe. The weather was a little hot and humid, but Marty did not mind - as he had plenty of other concerns. Also, he had his girlfriend beside him.

"Amy said that she'd be off work at around 3:45," Stephanie commented, softly. With that, Marty was reminded of the third unlucky girl who was captured. "Man, I sure am concerned about her. It must've been tough for her, getting through her work day."

"I hope this doesn't affect her date tonight with Eric Wilson," Marty replied, sighing. "I would hate to... Speaking of which, it sure seems as if we'll still be able to... celebrate _our_ anniversary. Man, it's hard to believe that it's been four years - since we..."

"... first met," Stephanie finished, smiling. "Yes, I sure know what you mean. Well, we spent a good portion of the afternoon here in downtown Hill Valley. By the way, I just wonder what Mike and Marly are doing. I know they really were talking about going to the Holomax Theatre. They've been together for almost a year, as well. I'm sure..."

"I think the 16th of this month was their first date," replied Marty, softly. "I quite must admit, I didn't expect for them to stay together this long. She always was so much like our Aunt Linda and Grandma Lorraine. Well, Mike does seem to be the man for her."

"Marty! Stephanie!" called out a very familiar voice. Marty looked up, and saw that it was Amy. "Well, I just clocked out - and I am now done with work. I don't know if we can visit for long, since I have a big date with Eric. I really missed him, the past..."

"I can imagine," Marty replied, sympathetically. "Of course, I quite remember how you and this Natalie Nelson were so inseparable. By the way, I am guessing that you quite miss her. I do know that your actual best friend is a girl named... Monica Lebowski."

"Yeah, apparently, the three of us really were close," Amy replied, as the trio stepped into her car. With a wistful sigh, she added, "Right now, Monica is just visiting with her sick grandmother. I sure do hope that her granny turns out to be fine. At first, Natalie freaked me out. Well, one thing is certain. I'll never throw away the note from her."

"We did spend some time with Ryan," Marty replied, sighing. "He did sort of remind us of the Ryan from our world, even if he was a few years younger. While I rather have always been close to Aaron Nelson, we never did tell him about time travel. It just..."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Amy commented, sighing. "I certainly don't blame you for not having told me about that, before. I mean, I understand how very cautious you have to be - when we really have people, such as the Tannens... and possibly my father... who sure would be have absolutely no qualms of using time travel to disrupt history."

"I'm glad you understand," Stephanie replied, softly. "I can still remember when Marty first told me about time travel. Immediately, I just began to think of all types of things I would like to do. Such as, for example, seeing a Led Zeppelin concert. I mean, I..."

"They are a good band," Amy agreed, nodded. She started the car, as she added, "It will be a little hard to adjust to, the very idea that this whole time travel stuff is real. I mean, it isn't something you learn about every day. Well, we're off to my apartment."

"You really must be happy about that," Marty commented, as the car started to hover from the ground. "After all, you just don't have your father breathing down your neck - and must be very nice to be independent. Anyway, I really understand how the time travel stuff will take some getting used to. So, how did the rest of your work day go?"

"It went quite fine," Amy explained. "I nearly kept expecting Griff to walk in here, and I was... So far, the only Tannen who seems to frequent our shop is Bill. It's sure been a relatively slow day, and it was quite hard to concentrate on my task. Still, it was..."

"Yeah, I can imagine just how that must've felt," Marty replied, sympathetically. "That was why we had decided to pay you a visit, in fact. Anyway, we certainly understand about you not wanting to miss your date with Eric. After all, Stephanie and I were..."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Amy replied, thoughtfully. "Well, I'm glad it was simply a slow day - but, thankfully, my boss didn't seem to suspect anything. Well, I do promise not to tell anyone about the time machine - not even Eric. It will be a very major secret to keep, but I'm glad to be able to talk with you guys. I don't think my life will ever be..."

"... the same?" Stephanie suggested, softly. Amy nodded, as she added, "I definitely understand what you mean. It is a shame that you had to find out the hard way, and that one of our kidnappers was your evil self from another reality. It was just so..."

"It was unsettling, to say the least," Amy replied, sighing. "I know that my father has always been so... Well, you know. Still, it was simply bothersome to think that I could have turned out to be so evil. Granted, it was a me from a different kind of world..."

"I sure wouldn't worry about it, Aims," Marty suggested, as he gave Amy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "She was from a different kind of world. There were the EJ worlds, in which you were always rather nice - and then there were the PF worlds, one of which your evil self came from. So, at any rate, you shouldn't be fretting too much over it."

"I suppose you're right," Amy replied, sighing. "Well, this is my apartment. I only have Kool-Aid to offer you guys. I sure don't have time to do a lot of shopping, right now. I should probably do it first thing tomorrow morning, though. It's sure nice to be back."

"I can imagine it really does feel nice to see your apartment, again," Marty replied, as he landed the car. "It'll probably take us some time, too, before we adjust. It actually seemed strange, meeting all those different version of myself. It was just such a..."

"I do wonder if Suzy MacArthur exists in this world," added Stephanie. "She was from the PF worlds, so there might just be a slight possibility that she doesn't - or that I do not exist in those worlds. We know Harmony Brown does not exist in this world. Well, she does - but only as a tiny infant. Anyway, I don't mind if you just have Kool-Aid."

"Okay, good," Amy replied, smiling. As the trio stepped out of the car, she added, "It sure is a good thing that I have tomorrow off. I really could use a day to relax, and it will be hard not to talk about any of this with Eric. Still, I'd hate to call off our date."

"Perhaps, the two of you could go see a movie," Marty suggested. "The theatres are showing the Mind Warped films. I must say, it'll really seem strange to watch the cast from that trilogy. Goodness, I'm sure hoping that they all made back to their worlds."

"They were the last group to leave, I think," Stephanie added. "Well, except for the groups from Worlds One and Three - who each had their own machines. I really was thinking that, this Saturday, we should maybe all get together - and watch Teens In Time. That was really one of the other differences between the EJ and PF worlds."

"That really sounds awesome," Amy replied, as the trio stepped into the apartment complex. "I'm pretty sure I can make it. Mind Warped is a great trilogy. I think I like the sequels a little better, since Connor and Melissa weren't in the first movie."

"I think I like the first movie, just a little better," countered Stephanie, "as Brent and Todd looked more realistically like teenagers. Although, I do like Melissa and Connor. It's rather interesting that they choose Crispin Glover to play the part of Connor."

"Crispin Glover is sure awesome," replied Amy, as she pressed her thumb to the plate leading into her apartment. "He was the same actor who had played Jordan McCoy in the original film adaptation of A Match Made In Space, right? I always did really enjoy that version the best. I also enjoyed Lea Thompson's performance as Laura Bates."

"I always thought they were rather good choices," Marty agreed, as the trio stepped into Amy's apartment. "They do bear a real striking resemblance to my grandparents. I'm not sure how I feel about watching the Back to the Future trilogy, considering..."

"Well, they're not _exactly_ about us," Stephanie pointed out, softly. "From what I quite understand, the events from the trilogy most reflects the folks from Worlds One and Three - as well as Worlds Four and Fourteen. It's amazing I can remember that."

"Thank you for taking me home," Amy replied, smiling. "It sure feels so nice to see my apartment, again. Upon thinking about it, maybe Eric and I could really catch the first part of the Mind Warped trilogy. Then tomorrow, we can maybe catch the sequels."

"Just, whatever you do, try not to stress yourself out," Marty suggested, softly. "I'm certain that you actually do have a lot on your mind, but remember that we really are around. Also, I rather have a great feeling about you and Eric. Just try to enjoy your date, tonight - and, if you ever need to get a hold of us, you do know our numbers?"

"Yes, I do," replied Amy. "If you don't mind, I need to change out of my work clothes. I can't believe that I've been wearing these for several days. Well, I simply thank you for your support. With friends like you guys, I'm sure it'll be easier for me to adjust."

Marty and Stephanie smiled at each other, as they watched Amy enter her bedroom. Marty knew how right Amy was. Together, they would definitely be able to cope with the aftermath of the great chase. Indeed, it was actually in the power of friendship.


End file.
